A Promised Dream
by chubbyricecakes17
Summary: A dream...I'm seeing a dream. The same normal day again and again...Waiting for the same morning, and then returning to the same dream. Red, white, cold, warmth, sadness, and then the day starts over again. From years ago..I knew from years ago. While floating through the endless dream...While waiting for the dawn that won't come. "It's a promise."
1. The Beginning of a New Dream

**Hello~! If you haven't noticed yet, I have absolute no confidence in this story... BUT I'm still deciding to write it since I'm bored as shit. I spend the whole day in front of the Tv screen, either watching anime, playing games, reading manga, or nothing. Then it hit me. _I need a life._ So I decided to make this useless piece of shit! Please read, everyone~!  
**

** WARNING! there might be some interruptions between the character(s) and the narrator at times!**

_**I don't own Vampire** **Knight.**_

* * *

_A dream.._

_I'm seeing a dream._

_The dream I see everyday..._

_The endless dream._

_The red snow._

_The world stained in red._

_The small, crying child was blocking the red sky._

_I wanted to wipe away his tears._

_But my hands wouldn't move, and the tears trailing down his cheeks soaked into the snow, and..._

_all I could do was watch._

_It was so painful..._

_and sad..._

_It's alright._

_So, don't cry..._

_"It's a promise."_

_I wonder whose words those were._

_The dream starts to fade to a different color._

_Yeah..._

_It's a promise._

* * *

**WHAM!**

The door slammed open, revealing a female with long, silky, gold and orange hair tied into two pig-tails, black ribbons supporting them. Her icy blue eyes glared at the body that was peacefully sleeping.

The light of the evening sun was visible through the closed windows,the brightness admiring the white curtains.

The girl, or vampire, walked to the two beds in the room, her unique uniform moving slightly along with her. She stopped beside one of the beds–that seemed to have a body under the covers– and glared. If looks could kill, the other vampire would have been turned to ash.

Strands of maroon hair poked out from under the covers. The body shivered, feeling the vampire's glare.

"Rie." The vampire spoke to the body, no longer glaring.

The body, named as Rie, moved slightly, now facing the other vampire's body. "What do you want, Rima?" She spoke quietly back, eyes still closed.

"Wake up, lazy ass." Rima returned to glaring. "Classes are going to start soon."

"Ugh." Rie got up. She rubbed her left eye while opening her right.

_It was blue._

After carefully rubbing her left eye, she slowly opened it.

_It was red._

She got off her bed, yawning. "I'm so tired..."

"Then you shouldn't have played all those visual novels throughout the day." Rima's words struck Rie like lightning.

"H-how the hell did you find out?! I wasn't even in this room!" Pure shock was spread across Rie's face.

Rima didn't even look back at her. "Shiki told me you spent the day in his room playing games."

"Son of a..." The younger vampire glared at the floor. _'Bitch...I told him not to say anything...!'_ She went on for several minutes thinking of murderous thoughts.

Rima sighed. She walked to Rie's closet and grabbed the Night Class uniform.

_Guess what she did with it._

_She threw it at Rie's face._

Rie, too engrossed in her bloody thoughts, wasn't able to dodge. Due to Rima's vampire strength, the impact caused Rie to fall over, her hair flying everywhere as she fell to the ground,

_Silence_

"I SWEAR TO GOD, RIMA, I'LL SLAP THE FUCKING LIGHTNING OUT–"

Rima ignored her walked out the door, sighing once again as she left her childish roommate.

"Brat." Rie picked up the uniform. A small, red rectangular box fell from the pocket of her skirt. She picked it up and turned it over, revealing one of Japan's famous snacks, _Pocky._

Immediately, she realized the familiar sent covering the box.

"Damn you, Senri."

* * *

"Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!"

"Don't push!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Move, Perfect!"

Yelling could be heard through the doors of the Moon Dorms. The Night Class stood behind the doors, chatting quietly as they waited for the doors to open. Each and every one of them had sparkles surrounding them, admiring their beautiful looks. The sparkles were spread around the entire group, but towards the back, instead of sparkles was some dark, gloomy, scary, frightening shit surrounding a few vampires.

"So noisy..." Shiki quietly muttered, ignoring the dark, gloomy, scary, frightening shit behind him that threaten to eat his soul. Finally, after having enough of the dark, gloomy, scary, frightening shit, he turned around and looked at the girl that was giving him the I-will-eat-your-soul glare, a dark, gloomy, scary, frightening aura surrounding her. "Why're you so mad, Rie?"

She continued to give him the I-will-eat-your-soul glare. "Because of you I'm banned from playing games and reading manga for A MONTH, GOD DAMNIT!"

"It's for your own good, Rie" Rima stepped beside Rie. She placed her hand on Rie's shoulder and sighed.

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU CARE FOR ME!"

"Please calm down. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Kaname softly spoke to the nobles, earning a "Yes, Kaname-sama." from each of them. He then looked over to Rie. His eyes told her silently to put away her dark, gloomy, scary, frightening aura.

She pouted, glaring at both Rima and Shiki.

Aidou, being the idiot he was, scoffed at Rie. "You're so noisy, you know." He gave her the no-one-will-be-as-perfect-and-beautiful-as-me-besides-Kaname-sama look, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up, _Idiot-senpai_."

"Hmph. How childish."

"You are what you eat."

The doors opened as they all walked out. Rie pushed away her dark, gloomy, scary, frightening aura and her I-will-eat-your-soul glare and calmly walked out. Aidou quickly covered his frightened face with his no-will-be-as-perfect-and-beautiful-as-me-besides-Kaname-sama look. "Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever, I see!"

_'This bitch...'_ Rie thought, once again giving Aidou her I-will-eat-your-soul glare.

"KYAA~!" All the fangirls screamed and rushed forward, knocking down a certain, short, female Perfect; Cross Yuuki.

Kaname walked towards Yuuki, being a prince, and bent down, placing a hand on Yuuki's arm. He tilted his head slightly and asked, "Are you alright, Yuuki?"

"ka-Kaname-senpai!" She blushed madly. Nearby fangirls glared at Yuuki, causing her to quickly stand up."I-I'm fine!" Her face turned redder as she brushed her hair to the side nervously.

"You're always so formal with me...It makes me very sad.."

_Well, no shit. You saved her damn life ten years ago._

_Rie: That's rude._

_I'm the narrator! I can say whatever the hell I want! And how can you hear me?!_

_Rie: I'm the main character, smart ass._

_*Cough* um..back to the story..._

"Ah... I didn't mean to..." She stuttered as Kaname stood up, towering over her. She waved her hands in front of her face. "I-it's because y-you save my life!"

_See? I told you so._

_Rie: Just continue with the damn story._

He sat his hand on her hand, lightly patting it. "Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago."

Just then, his hand was snatched away. "Class has started, Kuran-senpai." The male perfect, Kiryuu Zero, who was Yuuki's partner, finally arrived. He glared at the pureblood rudely.

_Please enter awkward silence here._

"Nya~Yuuki-san!" Rie ran over, sensing the dangerous tension, and hugged Yuuki from behind. "I'm so happy to see you!" She earned a glare from Zero as Kaname kindly smiled her.

_Both of them are probably thinking "GET YO HANDS OFF MA WOMAN!"_

_Rie: can you stop with the comments?_

"Tanaka-senpai!" Yuuki yelled, surprised, forgetting about Zero and Kaname.

Kaname jerked his hand back. "Let's go, Rie." He smiled at Zero who was glaring daggers at him. Just as his body was almost fully turned, he said, "You're scaring me, Perfect-san."

Rie ran up to her group and smiled at the two. Before leaving she said, "See you. Yuuki-san, Kiryuu." and turned, catching up with Rima, Hugging her arm.

A few minutes passed as the trio walked to their classes. Shiki just started at the two girls, unknowingly, feeling jealous. "You know, Rie-_chan..."_ He looked down at her multi-colored eyes.

"Hm?" She looked up, confused as to why he addressed her with _chan._ She was still hugging Rima's arm, making Shiki's jealousy level rise up.

_Aww he's jealous..._

_Rie: You're ruining the moment, Narrator-san._

"You can hug my arm, too."

"E-EH?!" She blushed, her face turning into a tomato. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH CHUU?!"

"I was just offering..."he sighed and looked at her with an offended look.

"N-NO ONE ASKED!"

Rima, too, sighed. _'She's such a Tsundere at times..'_ She turned to look at the girl who was still hugging her arm. "You know you want it, Rie." She said, plainly.

"WHA–"

_A few minutes later._

Rie was now in between Rima and Shiki. On her left side she was hugging Rima's arm. On her right, she was hugging–

_*Cough*Holding*Cough* _

Shiki's arm.

"Feeling loved now, Senri?" Rie glared froward, at nothing, a blush still visible on her face.

"Hn."

* * *

The vampires were having a group study. Rie, being Rie, didn't participate. She said she was too loyal to be doing that–earning a glare from the teacher since a pureblood, who was much more loyal then her, decided to participate– and laid down on an unused desk, table, what every you call it–

_Rie: You're such a terrible narrator._

_Shut up!_

and read one of Ichijo's manga since Rima confiscated the one she snuck in.

She sat the book down and started at the ceiling, munching on the pocky she found in her pocket that evening. "Wa...I'm bored.."

She took a glance at the windows and caught Yuuki starting at Kaname through it, blushing. Her eyes then drifted to Rie. She blushed even darker when she realized that Rie was looking at her the whole time. She turned around and walked away, a blush still on her face.

While the rest of the class was chatting, Aidou and Kain secretly got out of their seats and targeted towards the door. No one seemed to noticed them but Rie. Well, that was only because she was laying down on the desk, table, whatever the fuck it's called, that was the closest to the door.

As the two reached the door, Rie threw a pocky stick at Aidou's face.

"You...Little..."

"Ne, Akatsuki, where're you guys going?" She asked the dumb blonde's cousin, still munching on a pocky stick. She mentally laughed when she saw the chocolate stain on Aidou's face.

Kain just sighed. "Find out yourself."

The two walked out of the classroom. Rie, again being Rie, followed them.

* * *

The three of them walked outside. The breeze blowed on Rie's long maroon hair. She looked around, admiring the green trees. Just as they were walking, the scent of blood filled their senses. Two of them. But one of them seemed more overwhelming than the other.

They followed the scent. As they reached their destination, Rie managed to see Yuuki and two other Day Class students. One of the Day Class students seemed injured and the other was supporting her from falling.

One step was all it took for Yuuki to sense the three vampires. She pulled out Artemis, expanding it. "Whose there?!" She swung forward, but was stopped by Kain's hand. Sparks could be seen between his hand and the weapon.

"How scary..." He spoke. "I'd expect nothing less from the chairman's daughter."

"Kyaa...!" The Day Class students quietly squealed.

"Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai." Yuuki stated two of the three's family names. "And.." but then paused. "Ta-Tanaka-senpai?" She was surprised to see Rie there. Even though Rie was a trouble maker, she knew Rie wasn't the type of person whose obsessed with blood–Like Aidou.

"..." Rie did and said nothing. She just watched the scene before her.

"We smelt blood and decided to take a look around. You really are mean, Yuuki-chan." Aidou stepped forward, step by step, Rie glared at him harder as he took each step.

For some reason, she felt pissed just thinking of him touching Yuuki.

"After all, we came here just to see you..." Aidou finally reached Yuuki. "Ah...Such a nice smell...The scent of your blood."

"Aidou-senpai, If you even lay a finger on them...I won't..." Her words flew away as Aidou gripped Yuuki's weapon in one hand and grabbed Yuuki's hand with the other.

"The scent I was talking about..." He forcefully jerked her hand towards and started at the stained blood on the palm of her hand. "Is you blood, Yuuki-chan."

"T-Thanks, but..." Yuuki tried her best to pull her hand back along with Artemis, but Aidou, being a vampire, was too strong for Yuuki to battle. _'Ugh. He's too strong!'_ She mentally cursed herself for being so weak.

Rie couldn't help but think of this scene as rape.

Aidou brought Yuuki's palm to his mouth. She could feel his breath on her palm. "You really are..." he started, "tempting...me." Finally, he revealed his fangs, causing the fangirls to faint.

"St-Stop...Aidou-senpai!" She struggled as he pulled her closer to him. After a while, he released his fangs from her hand.

"I want more..."

"E-Eh?"

"Shall I take it from your neck?"

_'Yep.'_ Rie thought, _'This is definitely rape.'_

"No! Don't you dare! A-Aidou-senpai!"

Rie, clearly pissed off, ran to the two and pushed Aidou away, harshly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Hanabusa?" She gave him her I-will-eat-you-soul glare. She had her hand in front of Yuuki, shielding her from Aidou.

"Hmph. It was just a taste." Cockily, she said this, not only pissing of Rie, but also another person.

_A silver haired one._

Chains could be heard as a Hunter's gun was pointed at Aidou's head. "Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly prohibited." He gave Aidou his famous glare. "Getting drunk on the sent of blood... You finally revealed your true nature, **Vampire**."

Aidou just smirked at Zero. "Like I said, it was just a taste."

**BOOM!**

Rie, being the first one to react to the noise, yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Aidou, who was hugging Rie's arm, also yelled, "Wh-Whoa! That was scaaary~"

"You idiot! Why'd you shoot?!" Yuuki, the one who saved Aidou's life, had pushed the gun up, causing the bullet the shoot the trees.

Seeing the vampire sill alive, Zero glared at Aidou.

Kain and Rie were staring at the tree that got shot. _'Poor tree...'_ The female thought.

"What the..." Kain started.

"Hell...?" Rie continued.

"It's called the "Bloody Rose"..." A voice spoke from the dark. "You should be more careful, Aidou. It was made to kill creatures like _us_." Kaname appeared from the darkness and grabbed the back of Aidou's collar.

"Ka-Kaname-Sama..." Aidou...was now terrified. He took the blood from the human Kaname cherishes so much.

"Well then... I shall take care of these idiots. The chairman will need a full report." Kaname paused and looked at Zero. "Is that alright, Kiryuu-kun?"

Yuuki looked at Zero with a worried face. "Zero..."

"Just get them out of my sight." He walked off, leaving the rest.

"Kain." The pureblood turned to the orange haired noble.

"Me?" He pointed to himself confused.

"Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is." Then he turned to Rie.

She stepped back, frightened a little. "Y-Yes? What is it, Kaname-sama?"

He gave her a kind smile. "Thank you for managing to stop Aidou. But your actions were a little too late. Your only punishment is to bring these two ladies to the chairman to get their memories erased. I'll send Seiren to help you carry one of them."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." She put a hand on her chest and bowed. After getting back up, She walked towards the two girls, picking one up while Seiren jumped down from the tree above and carried the other.

* * *

Rie finally finished taking the girls to the chairman and she was now back in the dorms– She came early enough to see Aidou get slapped. As she opened the door to her room, she was greeted by Rima. She ignored her and walked to her closet to grab her nightgown.

"You're a bad girl." Rima said to Rie. "Sneaking out and getting in trouble with Aidou-san.."

Rie quietly giggled. "Hey, at least I didn't drink any blood."

Rima started at Rie who already changed into her nightgown. "So, what was your punishment?" She asked with a worried look, thinking she might have gotten slapped like Aidou.

"Oh...That... I got smacked in the face..."

"WHAT?!"

_*Gasp* Rima showed an emotion!_

_Rie: Narrator-san, you're ruining the moment again._

The door creaked open to reveal Shiki standing in the hallway, his hand on the door knob. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Did the dorm president really smack you?"

_Awkward silence._

"No, I was just kidding. The one who actually got Bitch Slapped was Hanabusa."

* * *

Shiki walked back to his room. The sunlight was peeking out through the windows. Ichijo was nowhere to be seen. Sleepily, he walked over to his bed. Almost immediately falling asleep as he rested his body.

Every night, the young vampire would always see the figure of a small girl. Without being able to figure out who it is, he falls asleep.

It haunted him.

_"Let's go."_

_"C'mon, let's go!"_

_"If we don't go, the sun's going to set..."_

_The small boy with wavy maroon hair rubbed his eye and finally spoke, "Where are we going?" He wore a small black coat, that reached his knees, light blue jeans, along with dark brown Japanese uniform shoes.  
_

_"The shopping that your mom told us to do." The small girl had gold and orange hair that was tied up into two small pig-tails by small black ribbons. She wore an elementary uniform. The black sailor fuku styled top barely reached her waist, the sailor collar had two white lines planted on each side, the skirt and sleeves, too, had two white lines planted near the bottom. Under her top, she wore a white turtleneck shirt. Her white socks reached her thighs as she also wore small black boots over them. "You said that you'll hold the bag for me." The both of them looked around 6 years old._

_"It's cold, I don't wanna go." He whined, looking away from the girl, not wanting to see her glare._

_"Then you have to eat 1000 needles!" The two made a promise so that whoever broke it must eat 1000 needles. "And right now, It's an extra serving, so it's 1500 needles!'_

_After minutes of arguing, the two children finally made it to the supermarket. The girl turned to face her friend. "Do you want to go in, too, Shiki?"_

_"I'll wait out here. I think I'll get lost if I go in there."_

_"You'll be fine with me!" The girl pumped up her two fist, a small smile forming on her face._

_"I'm worried because I'll be with you..."_

_The girl lowered her fist down and frowned. "Then I'll go. Wait for me. It's a promise." The girl turned around again and ran into the supermarket._

_The boy stood there, staring at the closed-door._

_"Ugu..." A small, sobbing figure bumped into the boy._

_The boy turned around with an annoyed look, but the look faded once he saw her crying._

_She had long, slightly waving and slightly straight hair that reached her waist. She had a white headband that had a matching white bow tied on the left side of it. She wore a bright pink sweater, a dark blue skirt, and light brown boots that nearly covered her pale white socks that reached just below her knees. Her eyes were shut closed, hands curled up, wiping her eyes. Her knees were slightly bent. Just like him, she looked just around the age of 6._

_"Uguu.."She cried once again._

_"Eh?" The boy looked at the girl sobbing. "Why are you crying?"_

_The girl didn't say anything and continued to cry. The boy looked around, worried that others would think that he was bullying her. "Well, what's your name?" Again, she said nothing. "I'm Shiki Senri."_

_"R-Rie..." She was still crying, but managed to speak her name._

_"Your first name?"_

_"R-Rie..."_

_The boy tilted his head to the side. "Your first name is Rie, too?"_

_She shook her head, fists still wiping her eyes._

_Once again, he looked around. People were staring at the two. Whispering could be heard._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Is she getting bullied?"_

_"A sibling fight?"_

_He looked down at the girl. "A-anyways, let's get out of here." He took the girl's small hand and started to run. "Let's go, Rie Rie."_

_"Uguu...I'm not Rie Rie..."_

_And so, the two ran, hand in hand, to the other side of the horizon._

* * *

**I'm sorry that ended terribly...I'm just...  
**

_**Rie: Stupid.**_

**Fuck you. Anyway, I hope the interruptions weren't troubling.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS SHITTY FANFIC~!**

-Chubbycakes


	2. Valentine's Day

**Here's Chapter 2~! Thank you to my _One_ Reviewer~ And also the _Three_ who favorited my story~ I hope this isn't boring...although I don't really like to work hard since I'm an idiot at times..**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

**WARNING! There might be interruptions between the character(s) and the narrator!**

**_I Don't Own Vampire Knight._**

* * *

_A dream.._

_I'm inside a dream..._

_Like always..._

_The same scenes again and again..._

_Slowly rocked by the slumber, I make a wish._

_That the next time I open my eyes,_

_I will see a different dream..._

* * *

"C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait! The ribbon!"

"Who're you giving it to?"

"Eh? Isn't it obvious?"

"Good morning?"

"Today's the final day!"

"Ahhh..." Aidou moved around wildly in his bed. "Give me a break, I was fast asleep..."

_In Rie's and Rima's room._

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Rie jerked up from her sleeping position, immediately shielding her eyes with her hand from the sun. "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY SO NOISY?!"

"Hypocrite. Your yelling outnumbers their yelling." Rima, who had her back to the sun, quietly spoke to Rie, trying to enjoy her day off of modeling.

_In Aidou's and Kain's room._

"Oh right." Kain rested his finger on his chin. "It's _that_ day."

"What day?" Aidou yelled quietly at his cousin.

_In Rie's and Rima's room._

_Rie: This is confusing!_

_SHUT UP!_

"WHAT DAY?!" Rie yelled loudly at her roommate.

_"It's the day that girls give chocolates and confess their love to their crushes..."_Unknowingly, Rima and Kain said this phrase at the same time, despite being in a different room.

_"Valentine's Day."_

_In Rie's and Rima's room _

Rie started blankly at Rima, who had gotten out of her bed. Rima crossed her arms and started back at Rie like a she was a disgraceful child.

Rie sighed._ 'Great. Now she's gonna go all motherly on me...'_ She looked up at her. "What's wrong,_ Mother?"_

Rima ignored her comment. "So aren't you gonna give anyone chocolate?"

Rie looked away, causing Rima to glare at her. "No."

"Why?"

"There's no one to give it to..."

"Rie. There's plenty. You have the whole Night Class."

"But..." Rie looked at her roommate with a sad chibi face.

"Stop being so lazy! That's the only reason why you didn't want to make chocolates!"

"H-How did you know?!"

The older vampire rolled her eyes and took Rie by the arm and dragged her to her closet.

"Rima! What're you doing?!"

Rima picked a outfit that she set up the other day and threw it at Rie–almost knocking her down again– and locked her in the bathroom. "Go change into that. We're going to town!"

"EH?!"

* * *

"Rima...I thought we were going to make chocolates, not buy them..." Rima was dragging Rie by the arm, walking around town. In her other hand, she held an umbrella. She was covering only her figure since Rie was complaining non-stop.

"We're not buying boxed chocolates." Rima only slightly looked back at her, barely moving her head.

Rie looked at her with a confused look, tilting her head to the side. "Hm?"

"We're buying the ingredients."

"WHA?!"

Rima pushed her friend inside a random supermarket that they found in town. "C'mon, you're so slow."

The two vampires looked around. Well, Rie was just slacking off as Rima actually looked for things.

_Rie: You're making me sound like a lazy ass!_

_It's because you ARE one._

_Rie: Fuck you._

_I love you too._

Rie was in the chocolate area that the supermarket set up for Valentine's Day while Rima was looking around other areas for other decorations and ingredients. The young vampire looked at the different types of chocolates and their prices. She slid her finger over the price tags

_'Dark chocolate–ew. White chocolate; 200 yen, 400 yen, 500 yen, 1000 yen–Damn, that's expensive! Peanut Butter Chocolate–THE FUCK?! THAT'S NASTY! AND EXPENSIVE! Ohh...Milk Chocolate...300 yen! OH YEAH!' _She immediately grabbed the big bag that contained millions of milk chocolate bits.

"Ne, whose that girl over there?"

"She's so beautiful!"

"Eh? Isn't that Tanaka-senpai from Cross Academy?"

"Kyaa! She's beautiful!"

"Beautiful? She's like a DAMN GOD!"

A small group of girls were standing a few feet away from Rie. They were constantly whispering about how beautiful she was. Rie just smirked as she hugged the bag of chocolates bits and waved at the girls then left.

"KYA! She looked at me!

"Bitch, she looked at ME!"

"Oh my god, I think I might go Bi for her!"

_At the cashier_

The cashier looked at the two girls._ 'Whoa, are they human? They're beautiful! Wait, is that Touya Rima?!'_ She was blushing madly at the two who had silver and golden sparkles surrounding them.

"How much will it be?" Rima asked the cashier, ignoring Rie who was hugging her, looking at the price.

"A-ah, 2300 y-yen..." she stuttered, forgetting about the tax.

Rima pulled out the needed amount of yen and gave it to the cashier, still ignoring the Rie hugging her. "Here."

"Tha-Thank you very much!" The cashier took a mental note to keep the money and to never wash her hands ever again.

Rima grabbed the bags and left the supermarket, still ignoring the small _thing _hugging her.

_Rie: Again, you're making me sound like lazy ass!_

_BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE, LAZY ASS!_

_Rie: FUCK YOU!_

_I LOVE YOU TOO!_

The two girls walked down the paths of the town. Rima finally pushed Rie off her and pulled out her umbrella, covering both of them.

"Ne, Rima. How many people are you giving chocolates to?" Rie asked Rima as she rested her head on Rima's shoulder.

"Hmm..Three."

"Who are they?"

"Shiki, Ichijo-san, and...You." She slightly blushed at mentioning Rie.

Rie smiled. "Are we having that cliché moment where we enjoy the sunset, confess to each other, and become a lovely Yuri couple?"

"No."

"Whaaaa...I've been rejected..." Rie laughed as she lifted her head off of Rima's shoulder.

"What about you?" Rima shot the question back at her.

"Um... Yuuki-san, Senri, Ichijo, You, and...Kiryuu...?"

"Hmmm...Why the hunter?" She covered the jealousy in her tone.

"I don't know... He just always looks so grumpy."

They reached a shop to pick out boxes to put the chocolates in. Rie, not wanting Rima to see what box she got for her, forced Rima to stay outside the store and the same with the other.

Rima patiently waited outside. She already bought Rie's box. It was shaped as a small rectangle that was the size of a pocky box. The color was a midnight purple. A small sparkling bow was tied at the bottom right corner. The bow was pure white, admiring the dark purple. The words "I Love You" were written in English on the bottom of the box.

"She's taking an awful lot of time..." Rima muttered, slowly closing her eyes. " Might as well take a small nap." she leaned her body against the brick wall, her eyes closed as she fell alseep.

* * *

_"Rima-chan!"_

_Rime looked behind her. She was on school campus, taking a walk in the night. When she turned around, she saw a girl behind the school gates that were shut since it was night. She panicked when she saw her. "Rie-san!" She quickly ran to the gates. "What're you doing?!"_

_Rie quickly covered her face. "Wah! I'm not Rie! I'm not Rie!" she used the white plastic bad in her hand to cover her face. "I was just a little hungry! I couldn't help it..."_

_"Oi, Rie-san."_

_"No, I'm not!" she shouted, still covering her face. "I'm Rie, but I'm not Rie, because I'm a different Rie..." she covered her shocked face with her calm one. "Wait, I need to calm down." she lowered the bag and looked at Rima. "You scared me..." she said, scratching the back of her head. "I thought you'd get mad, so I ended up totally fooling you." she flashed Rima a smile._

_"You didn't fool me at all." Rime replied, not showing any expression. "Why're you out here?"_

_She lifted the bag. "I went to buy some snacks!" The bag had several types of snacks. "I'm going to stay up all night, eating pocky and rice crackers!"_

_"All night?" Rima tilted her head._

_"There's going to be a meteor shower. I think I'll be able to see it from my room." she looked up at the dark sky that was filled with stars. Her body slightly jumped. "I know!" She shouted, turning towards Rima. "If you'll come, I'd rather watch it from there!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Let's watch the shooting stars! From somewhere near the stars!" She smiled._

* * *

"Rima-chan!"

A voice from behind her shouted, cutting off her dream. Rima quickly got up and shoved the small box she was still holding into her bag. "Oh, you're finished?"

"Yep! Now let's start cooking!" Rie marched down the shopping area, totally forgetting it was sill daytime.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Rima left Rie in the dorm kitchen since she got a call from her manger.

_Big mistake._

Ten minutes later, Rima finally ended her call with her manger. She walked back in the kitchen.

It was a mess.

Black soot was spread across the walls and the tables. Some parts of the cooking table was chipped off. Gooey brown stuff (or chocolate...?), could be seen on the ground, a small bowl could be seen on the cooking table, burnt gooey, brown stu–

Rie: It's chocolate, DAMNIT!

EXCUSE MEH! THAT LOOKS LIKE DO–

chocolate was swaying back and forth like the ocean inside the bowl.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Rima's bangs covered her eyes. "RIE."

"Ehhhh..." Rie pushed herself against a wall, terrified. "Y-Yes..? Ri-Rima-sama?"

"JUST. WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. DO?"

"I...uh.. used the microwave to burn the chocolate..."

"YOU FUCKIN' RETARD!"

"AHHH! OOC RIMA IS SCARY!"

"GET OVER HERE, BITCH!"

_A few minutes later._

"Have you learned your lesson, Rie?"

"Yes." Rie bowed down to Rima, her hair slightly messed up, clothes ruined, and a few cuts here and there.

"Well, let's get this over with already."

* * *

Screaming could be heard as the doors to the Moon Dorms opened, revealing the ever-so-beautiful immortal Night Class.

"Okay, okay! Get in line! Get in line!" Yuuki stepped in the middle of the crowd that was separated into two sections. Each section had several gates, each one had a male Night Class student's family name.

"Hey you! I saw that! Get back in your place!"

Rie's blue eye twitched due to the fangirls' loud screams. "What the fuck..." She was still tired since her and Rima stayed up all day making chocolates. She managed to give Rima and Ichijo their chocolates. She threaten Ichijo to give her chocolate back on White Day or else his manga'll be gone before he knows it. She also was happy when Rima handed her chocolate to her. She gave Yuuki her's right when she finished it since it was still daylight. As for Shiki, he had a single modeling trip so he arrived a little later then the others.

Yuuki then started explaining the rules, not that anyone actually cared.

_Rie: Wow, how rude._

_Stop popping up!_

"THEY'RE ALL MINE!" Aidou ran towards his fans, interrupting Yuuki.

"Ah! Idol-Aidou-senpai!"

"Aidou." Kaname spoke up, freezing Aidou just with his words. "Mind your manners, understand?"

"Y-yes, Kaname-sama..."

Rie walked down the pathway, ignoring the boys hidden in the bushes, starting at her. _'Tch, stalkers.'_ She walked behind Zero. He was too busy glaring at the girls to notice her presence. _'Wow, he didn't notice me. I can sneak behind him as long as these fangirls are here...'_ A bead of sweat trailed down her cheek. She quickly slipped the box of chocolate in the pocket of his blazer and walked away. She continued walking down.

Kaname walked up to her once his fangirls couldn't see him. "Rie."

"Ah..Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Would you like to have these?" He offered her the chocolates that his fans gave him.

"E-Eh? But isn't that...?"

He smiled as she stretched her hands out to catch the boxes. "It's fine. This one's enough for me." He placed his lips on a small box that seemed to be more special then the others. Rie squinted at the box. On the ribbon she could manage to find the words "From Yuuki" written on it. She smiled and ran up to class, forgetting about Rima and Shiki.

"You idiot! Why'd you give it to him?!" Yuuki punched Zero several times, angry that he gave Kaname the precious box.

"You didn't even try to give it to him!" Yuuki ignored Zero's complaints and continued to punch him. She punched the right side of his stomach, she felt a hard surface hit against her fist.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Zero, do you have a box of chocolate in your pocket?"

"What?" He pulled out the box. It was a blood red color with one one white bow tied to the side. Written on the bow said; "From Tanaka". He looked at it. He didn't glare. He just..._stared_. Then, he felt a sudden pain rise through his throat. Not wanting Yuuki to see him, he ran.

"Zero?"

* * *

_The two girls stood on the school roof, walking up to the fence that surrounded the perimeter. The sky was filled with light both from the stars and the city lights.  
_

_"Wah~" Rie squealed, running up to the fence, looking up at the night sky._

_"It's amazing up here..." Rime said, looking up, too._

_"The city looks like it's part of the night sky." Rie's eyes sparkled._

_"There's nothing unusual about the scenery, but hearing you say that really does make it look like stars." Rima smiled._

_"Did you know?" Rie looked at Rima as she did the same. "When you see a shooting star, if you make a wish three times, it'll come true." she held up three fingers._

_"A wish, huh?" Rima looked back up at the sky._

_"I don't see any yet." Rie followed Rime gaze into the sky._

_"I don't have very good luck myself, so I guess I'll put my faith into your."_

_Rie placed her finger on her chin." What do you wish upon hen you want to wish for a shooting star?"_

_Rima slouched her back in despair._

_"Huh? What's wrong, Rima-chan?"_

_Rima sat up, "No, it was just that I was wondering the same thing." she lightly laughed._

_"Eh?"_

_"I was thinking, 'What do you wish upon to get a shooting star?'" she smiled._

_Rie turned around to the small ladder behind them two that led to a higher spot on the roof. "Since we're here, why don't we climb higher?"_

_"Sure."_

* * *

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm...looking for something..."_

_"Looking? What're you looking for?"_

_"Something important. Something precious to me... I just can't remember what it is..."_

_"Then why bother looking for it?"_

_"Because Onii-san got it for me."_

Shiki opened his eyes. "Oh.. I feel asleep..." He got up from his sleeping position.

The door opened as Ichijo walked in. "Shiki?"

"Hm?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Rie-chan wants to see you."

Shiki walked out of the room. He looked around. She wasn't there. "Hm? Where is she?" He scratched the back of his head. As he stood there, he heard several screams coming from the door next to him.

"NO! I REFUSE!"

"GO, BITCH!"

"NOOOOO!"

"DO YOU WANT TO MESS WITH OOC RIMA AGAIN?!"

"AHHH!"

_Silence_

After a few seconds of silence, the door to Rie's and Rima's room open. Rima walked up to him, Rie in front of her. "Sorry for the wait, Shiki."

"What is it?"

"This girl wants to give you something."

Rie blushed like a tomato. Her eyes drifted to Rima's that where glaring at her's. Their eyes had a small talk in silence that no one could hear but the two.

_Blue: Do it._

_Red/Blue: I hate you._

_Blue: I don't give a fuck._

Rie drifted her eyes to Shiki, who was starting at her in confusion. Her small form was shaking as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Rie?"

**smack~**

"TAKE THE GOD DAMN CHOCOLATE, BITCH!"

Shiki rubbed the area that the box hit him. "Ow...Rie-_chan_...that hurt..." Rie had thrown the box at him.

At his face.

**SMACK! **

Rima smacked Rie. "You dumb ass. He's a model, DON'T AIM AT HIS FACE!"

Shiki stared at the small box in his hand. It barely fit in his hand. It was like an ice cube, light icy blue. A small dark blue ribbon sat in the middle. He smiled. _It was a smile that didn't reach his eyes, yet it was still a warm smile._

_"Beacuse Onii-san got it for me."_

The two girls were too busy arguing to notice his smile. He just turned around and entered his room once again.

"Thank you, Rie."

* * *

_A woman with long, beautiful, silky silver hair walked up to the crying child that sat against the wall, her body curled up in a ball. She bent down to the child's level and placed a hand on her head, bringing the child to her chest. "There, there.." She whispered to the child. "There's no need to be afraid."_

_The child quietly cried into the woman's chest. She brought up her hand to her back, embracing her warmth. She was trembling. Her face was completely soaked in cold tears._

_"It's fine...He's not here right now.." The woman picked up the child in her arms. The child buried her face in the woman's arms. The woman's pale hands brushed over the crying child's face. "Now..." She cupped the child's face in her hand. "Shall we go outside?"_

_The child nodded her head, a big smile forming on her face._

_They sat outside on a bench next to a tree. The tree was filled with bright pink sakura blossoms. The child stared at the tree. "Uwa...so pretty..."_

_The woman patted the child's head. "Maybe someday you will be able to do that, too."_

_"Really?"_

_"If that's your wish."_

_The child's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Mother!"_

_The woman smiled. It was a smile that didn't reach her eyes, yet it was still a warm smile._

_"This is the place where wishes come true."_

* * *

**_Review~_**


End file.
